


Memory Resurrected

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [28]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story written using  Drabble Dimanche prompts from 19 July, 2015  -   Inspired by a discussion among Dreamwidth friends regarding fezzes and smoking jackets which led to me assuming further additions to Lestat's wardrobe back in the day. The prompts were  Chest - Attic - Hidden - Secret - all four used (100 words per prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I found it in Ascension Parish,” Brian said. “The initials on the side caught my eye. I haven’t opened it yet.”

Brian haunts estate sales, looking for pieces for the townhouse. He was practically vibrating with curiosity and his emotion had transferred itself to me. The chest was familiar; Lestat’s initials carefully carved on one side confirmed it. A long ago birthday gift to Lestat from Claudia and myself, somehow surviving the centuries in someone’s attic. 

“Should we wait for him?” Brian asked. Lestat had gone to New York; he liked the gallery scene there and often came home with interesting treasures. 

“Could be a long wait,” I said. The lock, barely recognizable under the coat of rust that had fused it to the hasp, fell to red powder with a squeeze of my hand. The lid gave way with a grudging squeal when raised.

Inside were several denuded quills and an inkwell that I remembered with sudden, painful nostalgia; it was the one Lestat used to write his music. Indeed, there were sheets of it, crumbled at the edges but still intact for the most part, tucked into a now-brittle sheepskin folio. Beneath the folio were several sheets of brown shop paper.

“Something under there,” Brian said. Beneath the paper, we found a hidden gem. If the inkwell had awakened my nostalgia, the watery blue of shimmering brocade swept me back in time for a long moment. I ran my hand lightly across the fabric, reaching to lift it from where it had lain for so many years.

“What is it?” Brian asked. I made no move to unfold it, concerned that I might inadvertently damage it.

“A banyan,” I said. “ _De riguer_ for the 18th-century gentleman. It was all the fashion; Persian influenced I believe. Sort of a dressing gown. A turban styled cap was often worn with them though Lestat eschewed that particular affectation.” 

Brian smiled. He enjoyed learning these secret little details. In truth, I had come to enjoy sharing them with him. 

“How about I take it to Henry at the state museum to have it seen to? It looks in good shape, but it’s likely creased. You could surprise Lestat – have it on when he comes home.” 

I liked this plan very much. “Very sly. You’d like to see that, would you?”

“I love this job,” he said with a grin. “All the perks.”


	2. Memory Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carries on from a quad drabble I posted for the 7/15/15 Drabble Dimanche entry.  
> Three prompts, (Candle, Silver, Blue), 300 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs several weeks after the events in Chapter One.

**(Lestat)**

“Have we not paid the electric bill or are you attempting to live up to the legendary Louis of yore, reading alone by the light of a single candle?” I asked, entering the upstairs parlour.

There was indeed a lone candle placed in a scrolled silver candlestick on one of the side tables. Louis, however, was beyond the twin armchairs, reclining in a most regal fashion on the davenport. He was wearing a silky brocade robe which looked somehow familiar. Any further joking remarks were stemmed when he rose to sit and the robe parted to reveal his chest.

He smiled and extended his arm to indicate his wish for me to join him. The sleeve of the robe he wore was exceedingly full and in a sudden rush I realized why the robe seemed familiar; it was mine. I sat down beside him, running my fingers over the sleeve. “Wherever did you find it?”  
I shifted and knelt before him to lay my head on his thigh, marveling at the watery blue of the silk; not a robe, but banyan, a long ago gift. 

I had a vision of Claudia easily carrying the large box decorated with an extravagant bow across the floor of this very room. How bewitching she’d been, how perfect. And Louis, standing in the doorway with his arms folded, a faint smile on his face.

“Brian found it quite by accident.” Louis took my hand and we rose together. He shrugged out of the banyan. “Put it on, Lestat.”

I undressed and he held it while I slipped my arms into the sleeves. “Extraordinary,” I murmured. My eyes stung with sudden tears. “I miss her, Louis. I wish...”

“I know,” he said, and I heard his clear understanding of all that lay behind my simple words.


End file.
